


О книгах, кроликах и похмелье

by marla666



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016), The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Crossover, First Time, Frottage, Humor, M/M, Sex, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:43:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marla666/pseuds/marla666
Summary: История, в которой Дирк и Тодд находят загадочную книгу, переворачивают офис вверх дном, борются с похмельем и вспоминают кое-что важное.ПС. В фике появляется персонаж из канона The Magicians. Потому что он может))У фика есть драббл-предыстория:"Кто такой Элиот"





	О книгах, кроликах и похмелье

**Author's Note:**

> Моя огромная благодарность и лучи любви чудесной, внимательной и терпеливой [Luinil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luinil/pseuds/Luinil) за бетинг!

Во всем была виновата миссис Браун и ее в очередной раз пропавший кот. Тодду казалось, что эта рыжая бестия — кот, конечно — специально издевается над ними. Нет, на самом деле во всем была виновата Вселенная и ее дурацкое чувство юмора, но злиться на Вселенную — все равно что злиться на погодные условия. Бестолково и бесполезно. Так что, забираясь на дерево в парке через пару кварталов от дома клиентки, Тодд про себя придумывал для ее огромного рыжего питомца с рваным ухом сто десятое обидное прозвище. Коту, впрочем, было плевать: он уютно устроился на одной из самых верхних веток и ехидно, как казалось Тодду, жмурил свои огромные глаза чайного цвета.

— Дирк, напомни мне, почему мы занимаемся этим? — в очередной раз спросил он холистического детектива, который стоял внизу и внимательно следил за его попытками не свалиться. — В наших объявлениях — ни слова про поиск котов. Какого черта?

— Сарафанное радио? — предположил Дирк, жмурясь в ярких лучах солнца. — Ты же знаешь, как это работает среди пожилых людей. Да и некоторые такие дела приводили нас к чему-то интересному.

Тодд уже было открыл рот, чтобы ответить, в каком месте он видал всех этих орущих и царапающихся животных, которые теоретически могут привести их к чему-то невероятному, но с ветки повыше на него свалился твердый и увесистый предмет, больно огрев по голове.

— Что это, мать твою, было? — спросил он, отцепляя одну из рук от ствола дерева и потирая ушибленный затылок.

— Это именно то, о чем я говорю, — отозвался Дирк, увлеченно выискивая что-то в высокой траве, а затем добавил торжествующе: — Вот, это книга!

— Что за книга? — пыхтя, поинтересовался Тодд. Он как раз добрался до рыжего засранца и пытался пересадить его к себе на плечо. В конце концов, книга на дереве — это не настолько странно, как машина на дереве, но все равно было любопытно, как она сюда попала. Не ветром же ее занесло.

— В этом, кажется, и состоит главная загадка, — когда Тодд спустился вниз с вцепившимся в его плечи котом, констатировал Дирк. — Какие-то непонятные символы и формулы. И все.

— Учебник по ядерной физике? — предположил Тодд, представив себе пьяного студента, в порыве отчаянья швыряющего книгу куда подальше. Рыжее недоразумение приятно мурлыкало в ухо, щекоча щеку пушистым хвостом.

— Понятия не имею, посмотри сам, — Дирк протянул наконец Тодду массивную книгу в кожаном переплете без каких-либо опознавательных знаков или надписей. Уголки ее были металлическими: что ж, вполне понятно, почему неожиданная находка показалась голове Тодда такой тяжелой.

— Действительно, абракадабра какая-то, — сказал Тодд, пролистав несколько страниц и даже заглянув в конец книги, надеясь увидеть адекватные сноски или отметки наподобие названия издательства и года выпуска. Ничего. — Может, это какая-нибудь детская забава? Вроде карт пиратских кладов и сборников правил Очень Секретных Обществ? Потому она и на дереве, все логично.

— Уверен, ты сам не очень-то веришь в то, что говоришь, — улыбнулся Дирк, снимая с его плеча кота и тоже заглядывая в книгу. — Не зря же она на тебя свалилась. Это может быть какой-нибудь шифр. Или что-то инопланетное. Или магическое. Смотри, бумага-то старая.

— Ее можно состарить с помощью чая, — неуверенно произнес Тодд и захлопнул книгу. Дирк стоял очень близко и практически дышал ему в ухо, что чрезвычайно мешало сосредоточиться. — Но не с нашим счастьем. В смысле, даже если это какое-то новое дело, то, уверен, участие в нем не поможет нам оплатить офисные счета, а мы и так еле выходим в ноль.

— Ты не можешь знать наверняка, Тодд, — покачал головой Дирк с самым довольным видом. — Возможно, мы и правда найдем какой-нибудь пиратский клад. Или что-то получше.

* * *  
Оставшиеся полдня они провели в офисе, безрезультатно пытаясь разгадать тайну книги. Но не помог ни поисковик, ни приложение по распознаванию языков, ни даже попытки определить, к какой науке относятся загадочные формулы. Отдаленно они напоминали что-то из области физики, но никаких даже приблизительно похожих результатов Тодд не нашел ни на одном специализированном сайте. Попытка систематизировать символы и хотя бы примерно понять, что в них может быть зашифровано, так ни к чему и не привела. Спустя несколько часов мозги Тодда окончательно закипели, и он решил, что на сегодня хватит.

— Уже поздно, Дирк, — вздохнув, сказал он и отложил злополучную книгу. — Может, это и правда всего лишь детская игра, так что мы зря теряем время.

— Нет, Тодд, я уверен, что в написанном должен быть смысл, — Дирк зачем-то перевернул книгу вверх ногами и уставился на нее, вытянув на руках вперед, будто с такого ракурса надеялся увидеть что-то новое.

— Тогда поищем его утром, — решительно сказал Тодд, поднимаясь. — Не хочу торчать в офисе всю ночь. К тому же послезавтра вернется Фара и, возможно, у нее будут какие-то идеи, как прочитать все это или к кому обратиться.

— Ладно, — согласился Дирк и, сделав фотографии нескольких страниц на телефон, закрыл книгу. — Думаю, пока ей самое место в нашем сейфе.

— Тебе виднее, — пожал плечами Тодд. Он давно зарекся таскать какие-нибудь потенциально опасные артефакты, котов и свидетелей домой, так что был на самом деле только за. Казалось даже удивительным, что Дирк вот так просто сам предложил оставить их сегодняшнюю находку в офисе. Возможно, она и правда была настолько важной. Или настолько опасной. Или же ничего не значила.

Ехать до Риджли им было минут десять, которые они обычно по негласной договоренности проводили в спокойном молчании (Дирк, тихонько подпевающий радио, был не в счет, потому что Тодду было вовсе не обязательно на это реагировать). То есть если ситуация не была из ряда вон и они не болтались где-нибудь на другом конце города в сомнительной компании, а мирно ехали домой. В общем, как сегодня. Все самые очевидные теории и варианты по поводу происшествия с книгой они уже обсудили, никто не гнался следом и не звонил срочно с просьбой приехать и помочь, так что Тодд заслужил свои спокойные десять минут. Дирк даже радио не включал и, казалось, сосредоточенно что-то обдумывает, с некоторой рассеянностью глядя на дорогу. Вполне возможно, что ему тоже не нужно было все время болтать, а может, он старался в такие моменты просто дать передышку Тодду, за что тот был ему безмерно благодарен.

***  
Дирк постучался к нему в дверь буквально через час после того, как они распрощались в коридоре дома Риджли. Это была уже почти традиция — вечера Тодд проводил с Дирком за просмотром какого-нибудь кино вперемешку с болтовней обо всем на свете. Еще неделю назад они остановили свой выбор на классических «Звёздных войнах», которые Дирк раньше не видел, а Тодд не особо-то и любил, но с удовольствием смотрел за компанию. Потом выдалась абсолютно безумная неделя, которую им с Дирком и Фарой пришлось провести в захолустье на границе штата, где местные фермеры пытались бороться то с ведьмами, то с инопланетянами: по результату холистическому детективному агентству не удалось обнаружить ни тех, ни других, зато они наткнулись на парочку потенциальных объектов «Чёрного крыла», а затем с чистой совестью передали дело Аманде.

В общем, Тодд не помнил, на чем они остановились в прошлый раз во время просмотра. В основном из-за того, что Дирк уснул, положив голову ему на колени, и Тодд старался дышать через раз, чтобы его не разбудить. А еще смотрел не столько на экран, сколько на спящего Дирка, чувствуя ужасную неловкость и волнение из-за того, что не знает, куда ему деть руки. При этом Тодд, как ни старался, все никак не мог вспомнить, что делал раньше в подобных случаях. Хотелось погладить Дирка по слегка растрепавшимся от ерзанья по дивану волосам, но не было бы это немного слишком интимным? И для кого — для самого Тодда? В общем, тогда он так и не решился, занеся ладонь и отдернув её за несколько миллиметров до прикосновения. А потом еще полчаса сидел, неудобно закинув руки на спинку дивана и разглядывая маячившие в поле зрения ухо, скулу и длинные ресницы безмятежно спящего Дирка. И даже изредка поглядывая на экран. В конце концов он тихо, как мог, встал, подложив под голову Дирка подушку и укрыв его пледом.

Это был вовсе не первый раз, когда они вот так смотрели что-то вместе, и уж точно не первый раз, когда Дирк ненавязчиво вторгался в его личное пространство. И, если раньше это было и приемлемо, и приятно, то сейчас вдруг начало волновать, и Тодду вовсе не хотелось думать, почему, углубляться в эту тему и в подтекст их изначально совсем неоднозначного, по мнению Тодда, общения. Хватило с него и одного поцелуя под действием любовного заклятья — то, что это произошло, он точно помнил, хоть все и было как в тумане или во сне. Может, даже Дирк помнил об этом, но никто из них ни разу не предпринимал попыток обсудить произошедшее. Оба были явно немного не в себе тогда, да и повода вдруг начать разговор не находилось. Впрочем, тогда Тодд вовсе не чувствовал себя неловко, а по Дирку и вовсе было сложно сказать наверняка. Так что же случилось сейчас? Позднее зажигание? Тодд не знал и был не уверен, что хочет разбираться.

Наверняка он просто слишком зациклился на Дирке, все его время было занято им, так что стоило просто начать общаться с другими людьми почаще. И, поскольку их потенциальные отношения с Фарой сами собой закончились, так и не начавшись, — попробовать встречаться с кем-нибудь.

Хотя Тодд и сам понимал глупость мысли про потенциального «кого-нибудь». Не будет же он приставать к людям на улице просто потому, что ему вдруг показалось, будто он зациклен на лучшем друге? В общем, Тодд, конечно, отбросил эти дурацкие идеи, хотя и напрягаться не перестал. Дирк не делал ровным счетом ничего такого, чего не делал раньше, просто Тодду вдруг начало казаться, что это он сам теперь намеренно вторгается в его, Дирка, личное пространство.

Вот и сейчас: Дирк вроде бы только вошел и не сделал даже лишнего шага в сторону Тодда, а тот уже не знал, как бы ему лучше стать и что сделать, чтобы это выглядело непринужденно. Во время дела об этом было легко забыть, но сейчас они вроде как просто собрались посмотреть фильм, а былое волнение вернулось.

Дирк определенно почувствовал напряжение со стороны Тодда, потому что сел на противоположный от него край дивана, хотя обычно и придвигался как можно ближе. При этом Дирку каким-то чудом удавалось вести себя непринужденно: он торопливо перечислял вслух события из фильма, на которых мог вырубиться в прошлый раз, и выглядел до неприличия довольным. С одной стороны, Тодду будто бы стало полегче, с другой — ему было непривычно и даже нелогично обидно, что Дирк не сидит с ним рядом, как всегда, плечом к плечу. Мысленно дав себе штук десять затрещин за эти совершенно бесполезные метания, Тодд поставил кино с самого начала.

— …тем более Фара говорила, что у нее есть такой знакомый, — продолжил тем временем Дирк мысль, суть которой Тодд не уловил.

— Что, прости? — Тодд устало потер лоб, думая, что совместный просмотр сегодня был не такой уж и хорошей идеей, а ему самому стоит завтра куда-нибудь сходить. Без Дирка. В ближайший паб, в клуб, где он не был уже пару лет. В парк неподалеку.

— Я говорил, что у Фары есть приятель, который разбирается в разном антиквариате. Как думаешь, он сможет определить, действительно ли страницы книги такие старые, какими кажутся, или их намеренно такими сделали? — Дирк открыл банку газировки и бросил на него серьезный, встревоженный взгляд. — Тодд, ты себя нормально чувствуешь? Может, тебе стоит принять таблетку?

— Я не знаю, — вздохнул Тодд. Он зарекся врать Дирку — да и не только ему — даже по мелочам, просто не хотел снова впутываться в эту паутину лжи, которая начинается с небольших отговорок, а потом опутывает тебя целиком. Он и правда не знал, что ответить. — Может, отложим просмотр на другой раз?

— Конечно, Тодд, — Дирк отставил нетронутую банку с газировкой и быстро сел рядом, чтобы, едва уловимо коснувшись его пальцев своими, забрать из руки пульт и выключить телевизор.

— Спасибо, так намного лучше, — сказал Тодд. Точнее, соврал, нагло соврал Тодд, которому не стало лучше, потому что наступившая тишина показалась ему тягостной. А еще внезапно обострились все чувства — он явственно ощущал тепло, исходящее от Дирка, его запах, даже слышал, как он дышит. Было немного похоже на приступ, Тодду бы очень хотелось, чтобы это был приступ, а не что-то иное.

— Мне уйти? — как можно более непринужденно спросил Дирк.

— Да, в смысле, я, наверное, лучше лягу спать, — ответил Тодд. Он действительно собирался лечь и отключиться поскорее.

— Тогда спокойной ночи, Тодд, — Дирк встал и, неловко хлопнув его по плечу, пошёл к двери. Тодд поднялся, чтобы его проводить — плечо все еще горело от прикосновения.

— Разбудишь меня утром, если что? — с надеждой спросил Дирк, разворачиваясь уже за порогом. Взгляд Тодда почему-то упорно сползал ему на щеку. Еще с прошлого раза, когда Дирк так внезапно заснул, лёжа головой у него на коленях, Тодд прекрасно рассмотрел каждую родинку на этой щеке и чуть ниже, на шее.

— Как всегда, — кивнул он, зная, что Дирк и правда может проспать. По каким-то одному ему известным причинам он то ли не слышал будильников, то ли не признавал их существования вовсе. — Спокойной ночи, Дирк.

Захлопнув дверь, Тодд тяжело привалился к ней спиной и вздохнул. Собственное странное поведение раздражало, но что с этим делать, он не знал.

Уже утром вчерашняя ситуация показалась ему не столь критичной, почти незначительной. Дирк не проспал, а умудрился собраться раньше, постучавшись в дверь Тодда, как раз когда тот допивал свой кофе.

— Ну что, готов? — сияя улыбкой, спросил он. На Дирке сегодня была небесно-голубая куртка и рубашка в мелкие серые цветочки. — Загадка не ждёт.

— Загадка очень даже ждёт. Это книга, даже не кот. Книга, знаешь ли, вовсе не живая, в отличие от меня, — проворчал Тодд, бросив тоскливый взгляд на чашку с растворимым кофе, стоящую на столе. Пить эту бурду было сложно, особенно зная, какой вкусный эспрессо делают в лавочке напротив агентства, но из-за внезапного характера их работы это могла быть единственная чашка кофе, которая ему сегодня светит.

В целом утро началось довольно мирно. Дирк врубил в машине радио на полную и подпевал Тейлор Свифт, солнце слепило глаза, люди спешили по своим делам, Тодд чувствовал себя на удивление нормально. Дирк тоже не выказывал ничего, что свидетельствовало бы о его обеспокоенности вчерашним, по всем меркам странным, поведением Тодда. Так что можно было расслабиться, по крайней мере — по этому поводу. Потому что в агентстве их ждал сюрприз.

— Подожди, Дирк, — как только они вошли в офис, Тодд прервал рассказ холистического детектива о деле про людей, теряющих голос, и про магию, связанную с сексом. — Ты слышишь?

— Что? — прищурив глаза и прислушавшись, спросил Дирк в ответ.

— Какой-то странный стук, — Тодд прошелся по периметру комнаты, пытаясь определить, откуда доносится звук, и остановился перед стенкой, в нише которой стоял сейф. Шумело явно в той области. Так, будто в перекрытиях между стен или в сейфе находилась мелкая зверушка или птица, которая отчаянно пытается выбраться наружу.

— Это книга, Тодд, это книга! — восторженно воскликнул Дирк, подпрыгивая на месте. — Я тебе говорил, что она очень необычная.

— Или это то, во что превратилась книга, — вставил свой вариант Тодд. — Интересно, целы ли все наши документы, которые были с ней там внутри.

— Или это то, что проникло к нам со страниц книги, — весело предположил Дирк, проигнорировав его последнюю реплику. — Нужно открыть и посмотреть.

— Ты шутишь? — Тодд резко развернулся к нему. — Мы понятия не имеем, что там!

— Потому я и предлагаю открыть сейф, — настаивал на своём Дирк. — В конце концов, может, мы случайно закрыли там превратившуюся в какие-нибудь документы Мону, а теперь ей стало скучно.

— Дирк, ты сам говорил, что Мона несколько лет была креслом и вовсе не скучала, — ни на минуту не поверил в его доводы Тодд. — То, что там находится, может быть опасно.

— Вряд ли это что-то размером больше, чем корги, — пожал плечами Дирк. — Неужели мы вдвоем не справимся с небольшим монстрокорги?

— Ты меня уговорил, — вздохнул Тодд, хотя на самом деле предвкушение и восторг Дирка были очень заразительны. — Хорошо, что я спрятал воздушную пушку в ящике своего стола, а не в сейфе. Какая бы дрянь у нас там ни завелась, мне есть, чем ее остановить.

— Или чуть-чуть приостановить, — Дирк нахмурился, потому что стук усилился и стал частить безо всякого намека на ритм. Возможно, то, что было внутри, их слышало и тоже готовилось к встрече. — Может, еще нам бы понадобился сачок или бита.

— Ну, мы можем быстренько сгонять по магазинам, — фыркнул Тодд, перегибаясь через свой стол и дотягиваясь до ящика, в котором лежал воздушный пистолет. — Но ты же уверен, что мы и так справимся.

— Мы ведь команда, — преувеличенно бодро кивнул Дирк, осторожно приближаясь к сейфу, и наклонился поближе, прислушиваясь.

— Ну что? — Тодд встал напротив, зажав в руке пистолет. Адреналин уже бурлил в крови, и он сам чуть не подпрыгивал от нетерпения. — Оно рычит? Угрожает сожрать нас? Или хочет захватить мир?

— Т-с-с, — Дирк приложил палец к губам, строго взглянув на Тодда, и снова прислушался. — Там просто что-то шелестит и постукивает, вот и все.

— Отлично, — решительно сказал Тодд, берясь за пушку обеими руками и направляя ее в сторону сейфа. — Открывай дверцу и отходи в сторону как можно быстрее. Понял?

В ответ Дирк энергично закивал и принялся, став чуть левее от сейфа, поворачивать замок в нужные комбинации.

Тодд собрался и выдохнул. На самом деле он ужасно жалел, что Фара так невовремя уехала из города по семейным делам. Сейчас её осторожность и паранойя им бы очень пригодились. Наверняка, прежде чем открыть замок, она бы вооружилась по полной программе, а еще не забыла бы ни упомянутый Дирком сачок, ни биту, ни электрошокер для надёжности. Самому Дирку подбить Тодда на любые безумства никогда не составляло труда, чем он без зазрения совести и пользовался. И сколько бы Тодд ни старался быть в их дуэте рациональным звеном, они все равно будто бы подзаряжались друг от друга азартом, в результате оказываясь в эпицентре очередного хаоса.

— Еще один оборот, — громким шепотом сказал Дирк, его рука, замершая на цифровом замке, слегка подрагивала, а в широко распахнутых глазах искрились одновременно страх и веселье.

Тодд кивнул, поудобнее перехватывая пушку, и прицелился.

— На счёт три, — сказал Дирк, медленно поворачивая бегунок. — Раз…

Так и не досчитав до конца, он вдруг настежь распахнул дверцу, откуда стремительно вылетело то, во что Тодд от неожиданности не смог попасть. Выстрел из пистолета пришелся на сейф, дверца которого печально скрипнула, а бумаги, хранящиеся внутри, эффектно разлетелись по комнате.

— Какого черта, Дирк? — возмутился Тодд, пытаясь заново прицелиться в летающую под потолком и хлопающую обложкой, словно крыльями, книгу. — Ты же сказал, на счёт три!

— Сказал, чтобы сбить с толку то, что в сейфе, — ответил Дирк, который ретировался к столу Фары и сейчас выглядывал из-за него, завороженно наблюдая за бешеным метанием под потолком увесистого тома. — А тебе я подмигнул. Я думал, ты заметил.

— Ты стоял ко мне вполоборота, как я мог заметить? — книга метнулась к окнам, врезалась в стекло, упала на стол Дирка, разметав по нему цветные стикеры и бумажные стаканчики из-под чая, а затем ринулась в противоположный конец комнаты.

— Но это хотя бы не монстр, — констатировал Дирк, а затем замахал руками на метнувшуюся в его сторону книгу. — Нет, кыш отсюда, Фара нам не простит, если мы нарушим идеальный порядок на ее рабочем месте.

— Снимай куртку! — выкрикнул Тодд, направляя пушку на снова взлетевшую к потолку книгу. — Я попытаюсь сбить это, чем бы оно там ни было, а ты лови.

Дирк без лишних разговоров принялся лихорадочно стаскивать с себя голубую кожанку. Тем временем беспокойный фолиант, казалось, немного устал и замедлил свой полёт, а Тодд, недолго думая, наконец шарахнул в него из пистолета. Его самого унесло на полметра назад неслабой отдачей, но и книга сдалась, схлопнув страницы и рухнув вниз. Дирк прыгнул на неё словно кот, давно поджидавший в засаде зазевавшуюся птичку, и накрыл сверху курткой, плотно прижимая к полу.

— Поймал! — победно воскликнул он.

— Что будем с ней делать? — спросил Тодд, вешая пистолет на пояс и подходя к Дирку, который бережно кутал вяло дергающуюся книгу в свою куртку.

— Это очень хороший вопрос, Тодд, — прижимая к себе пойманную пленницу, словно сокровище, ответил Дирк, а затем обратился к книге. — Ну, тише, тише, мы не кусаемся. Надеюсь, ты тоже.

Тодд даже слегка удивился, что та ничего не ответила. Действительно, почему бы ей не быть не только летающей, но и говорящей?

— Слушай, она явно куда-то сильно рвется, — сказал Тодд, наклоняясь к все еще сидящему на полу с крайне довольным видом Дирку. — Может, мы ее… отпустим?

— Зачем? — удивлённо поднял брови тот.

— Посмотрим, куда она направится, например, — пожал плечами Тодд. — В смысле, проследим.

— Ни ты, ни я не умеем летать, — возразил Дирк. — Разве что ты умеешь и молчал об этом.

— Мы можем положить книгу в мешок, — предложил Тодд. — И завязать его. Летающий мешок на веревке выглядит, конечно, странно, но нам не привыкать.

— А вдруг она сбежит? — Дирк бросил на него самый скептичный взгляд, на который был способен. — И вдруг нам нужно все же прочитать ее или… Попробовать поговорить с ней?

— Сомневаюсь, что она обладает сознанием, — не согласился Тодд. — Никто не допрашивает, например, дроны. Кстати, у меня новая идея. Дирк, у нас же есть Мона! Можно попросить ее стать дроном или птицей. Или бумажным самолетиком.

— Мне нравится этот вариант, — подумав, кивнул Дирк и плотнее прижал к себе уже довольно активно дергающуюся книгу. — Только нужно придумать, куда запереть нашу находку, она все сильнее вырывается, и мне становится сложно ее удержать.

— Обратно в сейф? — предположил Тодд.

— Подержи, — Дирк вручил ему спеленатую курткой книгу и направился к столу, возле которого стояла коробка с бумагой для принтера. Выгрузив содержимое на свой собственный стол, Дирк забрал у него книгу и, как была, запихнул внутрь коробки, закрыв крышкой.

— Думаешь, это поможет? — хмыкнул Тодд.

— Поможет, если ты подашь мне скотч, — уверенно провозгласил Дирк. — По крайней мере, я надеюсь, что нам не придётся опять гоняться за ней по всему офису.

Когда перемотанная несколько раз коробка была втиснута в сейф и закрыта в нем, Тодд наклонился поближе к дверце и прислушался.

— Слышишь что-нибудь? — шепотом спросил Дирк, тоже наклоняясь и оказываясь буквально лицом к лицу с Тоддом.

— Шуршит, будто мышь, — констатировал Тодд, стараясь не думать о том, почему ему вдруг стало так неловко, а Дирк явно отводит взгляд в сторону, делая вид, что всего лишь внимательно вслушивается в шорохи за дверцей.

— Она ведь там не задохнется? — вдруг засомневался Дирк и нахмурился, выпрямляясь.

— Уверен, что нет, — ответил Тодд. — Тем более мы сейчас найдем Мону и быстро выпустим книгу на волю.

Но с поисками, а точнее с их результатами, вышла заминка. Они с Дирком перевернули весь офис, заглянули под каждую бумажку и в каждый ящик. И, конечно же, звали Мону, но все оказалось безрезультатным.

— Она ведь могла пойти куда-то по своим делам? — спросил Тодд, усаживаясь на офисный диванчик и с тоской обводя взглядом то царство бардака, в которое превратилось помещение их общими усилиями.

— Наверняка могла, она же холистическая актриса, — пожал плечами Дирк. — Мало ли куда позвала ее Вселенная. Но мне почему-то кажется, что она, скорее, у нас дома. То есть, — Дирк вдруг смутился, — или у тебя, или у меня в квартире. Думаю, иногда Моне интересно побывать в гостях, и мы могли случайно, то есть совершенно не случайно захватить ее с собой в виде ключей от квартиры.

— Так что, поедем поищем ещё и там? — Тодд промолчал о том, какой это все же странный способ ходить в гости. — Или приберемся в офисе и отложим это до завтра?

— Тодд, у нас дело, — с упреком сказал Дирк.

— У нас даже нет клиента, — вздохнул Тодд, хотя прекрасно знал, что так начинается каждое второе их расследование.

— Но наша работа — разгадывать тайны, — настойчиво сказал Дирк. — И не всегда все происходит последовательно, скорее наоборот. Так что ты поедешь поискать Мону, а я попытаюсь привести здесь все в порядок.

— Вообще-то, она твоя подруга, — возразил Тодд. — И с чего это ты вдруг взялся экстренно наводить порядок? Я думал, вдвоём мы справимся быстрее и с поиском, и с уборкой офиса.

— Просто кажется, что мне нужно остаться здесь, — сказал Дирк, взмахнув рукой. — А ты ищи все, что выбивается из привычного интерьера. Или похоже на игрушку-клоуна. Или на мою желтую куртку. Уверен, Мона не будет от тебя прятаться, да и вам двоим давно пора подружиться. Тимбилдинг и все такое.

По правде говоря, Мона с ее миловидным личиком и медовыми интонациями вызывала у Тодда чувство иррационального страха. Совершенно необъяснимое, учитывая то, сколько раз холистическая актриса выручала их своими талантами. Наверное, в том, что им пора подружиться, Дирк был прав. Хотя это не отменяло того факта, что оставлять его одного Тодду совершенно не хотелось: обычно, когда они разделялись во время расследования, происходила какая-нибудь очередная хрень. Но это тоже было в порядке вещей: хрень всегда должна была произойти для того, чтобы толкнуть их в нужном направлении. Сопротивляться или пытаться как-то изменить подобный ход событий было бесполезно, все могло стать только хуже. Так что Тодд поехал в сторону Риджли, оставив Дирка одного посреди перевернутого вверх дном офиса холистического детективного агентства.

При этом он получил добро, больше похожее на настойчивую просьбу, сотворить то же самое с его, Дирка, квартирой. Запасные ключи от неё уже давно лежали у Тодда дома в ящике стола, хотя воспользоваться ими до этого момента не находилось ни случая, ни потребности. Что ж, видимо, они ждали сегодняшнего дня, но от идеи самостоятельно искать Мону Тодд и не был в восторге.

До Риджли он добрался на автобусе, обменявшись по дороге парой шутливых сообщений с Дирком. Не столько потому, что очень захотелось, сколько из-за волнения, не успело ли стрястись очередного апокалипсиса локального масштаба за последние десять минут. Сам Тодд не очень любил разговаривать по телефону, а Дирку нравились бесконечные вариации смайликов, так что формат переписки в мессенджере был для обоих идеальным.

«Ты еще не успел устроить холистическую вечеринку на руинах офиса?» — написал Тодд, усевшись на место возле окна в полупустом автобусе и достав телефон.

«Нет, но я стараюсь», — ответил Дирк, отправив следом смайлик в виде зеленого полупрозрачного одноглазого монстра с улыбкой во весь рот.

«Почему не фиолетовый?» — поинтересовался Тодд.

«Этот мне больше нравится», — написал Дирк и сбросил ему очередную вариацию зеленого чудовища, теперь с изображением сердечка в единственном глазу.

Тодд улыбнулся и спрятал мобильный в карман. Ведь могло случиться так, что за время его отсутствия совершенно ничего не произойдет? И, раз уж на то пошло, если помощь Моны им действительно необходима, то она отыщется быстро.

Впрочем, Тодд привык, что обычно надежды и планы на день идут наперекосяк, так что даже не чувствовал себя раздосадованным, потратив на поиски Моны около полутора часов. Свою квартиру он все же знал лучше, так что начал поиски с нее, стараясь не спешить и не устраивать лишнего хаоса. Но Мона явно не собиралась отзываться, даже если и была где-то здесь. Та же картина ждала его и у Дирка: тем более определить точно, где стоит смотреть и что именно из предметов в его жилище считать необычным, Тодд не мог. Он честно заглянул в шкаф, проведя рукой по рукавам висящих на плечиках курток. Желтой среди них не было. В целом в квартире Дирка царил почти полный порядок — конечно, это было объяснимо тем, что большую часть времени тот все равно проводит в агентстве или у Тодда.

В кухне на столе стояла чашка с холодным чаем — ничего примечательного или ненормального. Стопка книг на журнальном столике, несколько музыкальных дисков, два галстука на спинке дивана — видимо, утром Дирк никак не мог выбрать, какой сегодня лучше надеть. Тодд поочередно взял каждый из них в руку, пропустил ткань между пальцев. Ему подумалось, что это так странно: он ни разу не видел, как Дирк завязывает эти свои удавки. Наверняка он, в отличие от самого Тодда, делает это быстро и ловко, даже не глядя в зеркало.

«У меня пока ничего. Кажется, это вообще была плохая идея», — написал он Дирку после того, как обошел его квартиру и несколько раз неуверенно позвал Мону по имени. В ответ тот зачем-то прислал ему смайлик — руку с поднятым вверх большим пальцем. А следом еще один — в виде маленькой феи с волшебной палочкой в руках. Потом Дирк что-то очень долго печатал: так, что Тодд уже устал ждать и был почти готов позвонить, но тут пришло долгожданное сообщение. Оно, как ни странно, было максимально коротким: «Раскрыл дело, приезжай». Тодд во второй раз занес палец над иконкой с зеленой трубкой — теперь поговорить с Дикром точно было необходимо — но снова передумал, наткнувшись взглядом на игрушку-антистресс, мирно стоящую на кухонном столе рядом с чашкой. Он готов был поклясться, что минуту назад ее здесь не было.

— Ты что, со мной в прятки играла? — укоризненно спросил он.

В ответ игрушка с тихим жужжанием завибрировала, закрутившись на месте по часовой стрелке. Что ж, у Тодда не могло быть поводов для недовольства. Задачу по тимбилдингу он выполнил, Мону нашел, а тем временем Дирк раскрыл дело. Осталось только узнать, как именно, а особенно — не будет ли им за это теперь чего-нибудь плохого.

— Если ты не против, я заберу тебя обратно в агентство, — сказал Тодд, вопросительно глядя на игрушку-клоуна. Не дождавшись ответа, он решил, что Мона наверняка не возражает и, засунув ее в карман куртки, вышел из квартиры.

***

Со стороны улицы холистическое детективное агентство выглядело абсолютно нормально. Двери на месте, окна тоже целы — конечно, это ровным счетом ни о чем не говорило. Внутри Тодда мог ожидать любой сюрприз: начиная от живого слона и заканчивая тем, что потолок с полом сами поменялись местами. Впрочем, самой большой неожиданностью бы оказалось то, что Дирк действительно навел порядок, попутно раскрыв дело и желательно получив за него приличный гонорар. Но так могло произойти разве что в параллельной вселенной, в этой же, увы, дела обстояли по-другому.

Внутри царил еще больший бедлам, чем когда Тодд уезжал: прямо возле дверей валялась опрокинутая вешалка, что-то или кто-то таки добрался до стола Фары, сбросив ее аккуратно разложенные ручки и папки с документами на пол, вдобавок ко всему явно ощущалось, что в помещении курили. И делал это, вероятно, не сам Дирк, которого Тодд ни разу не видел с сигаретой. Холистический детектив и правда был не один. Он сидел на диванчике для посетителей, невероятно увлеченный беседой с незнакомым Тодду типом — темноволосым и как-то слишком уж вычурно одетым. Не то чтобы Тодд обращал на такое внимание, но жилетка с цепочкой? Серьезно? Одной рукой незнакомец ласково и по-хозяйски приобнимал Дирка за плечо, в другой же держал тлеющую сигарету. При этом он что-то тихо говорил Дирку, наклонившись почти к самому его уху — Тодд не мог расслышать ни слова, улавливая лишь то, с какими низкими, мурлычущими интонациями ведётся рассказ.

Дирка, который умудрился не заметить появления Тодда, ситуация, казалось, полностью устраивала: он слушал своего собеседника с восторженным интересом во взгляде и лёгкой улыбкой на губах. В одной руке при этом Дирк держал открытую фляжку, а другую уютно расположил на обтянутом узкими брюками колене своего… знакомого? Что ж, очевидно, что они были знакомы, хотя Тодд все равно опешил от увиденного — при всей своей общительности Дирк не слишком любил прикасаться к другим людям. Даже с Фарой он до сих пор держал определённую дистанцию, хотя и знал ее достаточно близко. Исключением был, пожалуй, лишь сам Тодд, в личном пространстве которого Дирк ощущал себя комфортно с первого дня знакомства.

В общем, картина была странной, и происходящее почему-то обескуражило Тодда: он просто застыл на месте с открытым ртом, даже не найдя подходящих слов для выражения возмущения. Идиллическая картина дополнялась прекрасной деталью в виде уже двух книг: одна из них явно была той самой, которую они нашли вместе с Дирком. Нет, книги не метались по комнате, они вполне мирно и правдоподобно изображали что-то вроде процесса спаривания — прямо на стеклянном столике возле дивана. Рядом валялась куртка Дирка, там же стояла неизвестно откуда взявшаяся пепельница с несколькими окурками в ней.

— Тодд! — наконец заметив его, воскликнул холистический детектив и взмахнул зажатой в руке фляжкой, внутри которой что-то звучно заплескалось. — Знакомься, это — Элиот, и он, — Дирк перешёл на торжествующе-громкий шепот, — волшебник!

— Привет, Тодд, — сказал Элиот, смерив его лениво-оценивающим взглядом с головы до ног, и затянулся сигаретой, выпуская дым в потолок. Тодд подумал, что если бы он мог так же эффектно курить, то не бросил бы никогда в жизни. Он забыл об этой дурной привычке еще до распада «Мексиканских похорон», но сейчас неожиданно ощутил желание закурить.

Густые кольца дыма тем временем плавно изменили форму, выстроившись в ровную надпись: «Привет, Тодд», которая зависла в воздухе. Немного подумав, Элиот сделал еще одну неглубокую затяжку, чтобы выпустить вверх совсем тонкую струйку дыма, превратившуюся в восклицательный знак.

— Но что… Какого черта! — Тодд наконец сформулировал законную причину высказать своё возмущение. — У нас здесь не курят! Дирк, что с пожарной сигнализацией?

— А, я ее отключил, — беззаботно отмахнулся Дирк и отпил из фляжки, а затем передал ее Элиоту.

— Ты даже не знаешь, как это сделать, — ответил Тодд.

— Ладно, мы ее отключили, — энергично кивнул Дирк и пьяно хихикнул, бросив веселый взгляд на своего нового знакомого, а затем спохватился. — Это ведь ничего, что я рассказал Тодду, что ты волшебник? Он мой ассист… ассист… ассистдруг!

Дирку далеко не с первого раза удалось произнести слово — было совершенно очевидно, что он уже порядком пьян.

— Вы все равно видели книгу, — пожал плечами Элиот, спрятав фляжку в карман и тряхнув головой, отчего волнистая челка упала ему на лоб. — Точнее, уже обе.

— Ты почти что наш клиент, — сказал Дирк с таким серьезным выражением лица, будто был на приеме у королевы. — А у нас в агентстве есть правило о полной конфенден… Короче, мы храним чужие тайны как свои собственные!

— Я все равно не умею стирать память. Пока что, — доверительно сообщил Элиот, снова затягиваясь сигаретой и наклоняясь ближе к Дирку, чтобы тихо добавить: — И мне, честно говоря, не хотелось бы, чтобы ты меня забыл.

— Было бы ужасно несправедливо, — согласился Дирк, широко распахнув глаза и легко похлопав собеседника по ноге. — Но ведь этого не произойдет, правда?

— Эти книги… Они занимаются тем, чем я думаю? — спросил Тодд оторопело, переводя взгляд с совершенно бесстыдно флиртующих друг с другом Дирка и его нового знакомого на то, что творилось на столе.

— Ага, любовью. Том первый и том второй созданы друг для друга, — пояснил Элиот снисходительным тоном и улыбнулся.

Дирк бросил на стол полный умиления пьяный взгляд. Рука его по-прежнему лежала на колене Элиота, а глаза восторженно блестели.

Тодд почувствовал себя лишним на этом празднике жизни. Наверное, самым логичным было бы уйти, оставив этих двоих в обществе похотливых книг и друг друга. Но работающая по умолчанию тревога за Дирка не давала сдвинуться с места: вдруг он был под действием каких-то чар и ему угрожала опасность? Хотя, положа руку на сердце, Тодд мог признаться себе, что в чарах их вроде как клиента нет ничего магического, хотя над Дирком и нависла определенная угроза. Если считать реальной опасностью, что его вот-вот трахнут, стоит только Тодду выйти за двери. Впрочем, предполагаемое развитие событий Тодд мог и нафантазировать сгоряча.

Ситуацию спас, как ни странно, Элиот.

— Я вижу, вам нужно поговорить тет-а-тет, — нарушил всеобщее затянувшееся молчание он и, затушив сигарету, медленно встал. На самом деле Тодд был даже почти благодарен за такое неожиданное проявление чуткости, но на всякий случай смерил Элиота одним из самых тяжелых взглядов из своего арсенала. Впрочем, волшебник, или кем он там являлся, полностью проигнорировал это, небрежно смахнув все еще любящие друг друга книги в стоящую рядом коробку и закрыв крышку. Затем он обхватил коробку обеими руками и неторопливо направился к выходу, степенно переступая разбросанные по полу вещи.

— И помните, никому ни слова, — бросил Элиот, оборачиваясь в дверях, а затем, эффектно развернувшись, вышел.

Дирк запоздало, но очень энергично кивнул, а Тодд тяжело вздохнул и выжидающе уставился на него, скрестив руки на груди. Он вообще не слишком хорошо понимал, что сейчас происходит — кроме того очевидного факта, что Дирк пьян и нужно что-то с этим делать. Например, отвезти его домой побыстрее и закрыть агентство на сегодня. Было понятно, что работать они сейчас уж точно не смогут.

— Расскажешь мне, что произошло? — спросил он, пытаясь оценить, в том ли состоянии холистический детектив, чтобы вести связную беседу.

— Конечно! — Дирк взмахнул руками и качнулся в сторону, а затем сел прямо. Вид его из счастливо-расслабленного в миг стал растерянным. — Но кажется, я совсем немного очень сильно пьян.

— До машины хоть дойдешь? — спросил Тодд, подходя ближе и протягивая ему руку, чтобы помочь встать. — Дирк, меня не было всего пару часов. Это что, волшебный алкоголь был?

— Просто что-то очень крепкое, — Дирк пожал плечами и облизнул губы, будто пытался вспомнить вкус. На протянутую ему ладонь он смотрел с некоторым удивлением и даже неверием. — И оно там никак не заканчивалось.

— Магический алкоголь и бездонная фляжка? — хмыкнул Тодд. Дирк наконец обхватил протянутую ему руку и встал, ошалело моргая.

— Мне кажется, что земля крутится слишком быстро, — сообщил он, крепче сжимая пальцы Тодда в своих.

— Я бы не сказал, что в этом есть что-то необычное, — ответил Тодд, свободной рукой выуживая из кармана игрушку-клоуна и ставя на стол. — Так бывает, когда напиваешься.

— Ты нашел Мону! — воскликнул Дирк, отпуская его ладонь, и помахал игрушке рукой. — Привет, Мона!

— Да, я за этим и ездил, — кивнул Тодд и тоже обратился к Моне: — Прости, кажется, сегодня твоя помощь нам не понадобится. Разве что ты бы захотела заняться такими будничными, вселенски ненужными делами, как уборка офиса.

Игрушка красноречиво промолчала, даже не шелохнувшись.

— Пойдем, Дирк, — Тодд еще раз обвел взглядом разгромленный офис, подхватил валяющуюся возле столика куртку Дирка и, взяв того за руку чуть повыше локтя, повел к выходу.

До машины они добрались относительно спокойно: Дирка пошатывало, но в целом он держался молодцом, сосредоточенно прислушиваясь к явно необычным для себя внутренним ощущениям. Тодд не помнил, чтобы при нем Дирк когда-то сильно пьянел — да, несколько раз они пили вместе пиво, но буквально по паре банок, так что это можно было и не считать за попытку захмелеть. Дирк морщил нос и утверждал, что больше этой американской бурды в него не влезет, а еще становился чуть-чуть разговорчивее, чем обычно — вот и все изменения.

— Представляешь, у них есть целый университет, — сообщил Дирк слегка заплетающимся языком, когда Тодд усадил его на заднее сиденье, предварительно отобрав ключи от машины. Холистический детектив снова улыбался, мгновенно переключившись из пьяно-тревожного настроения в радостно-возбужденное.

— У кого? — уточнил Тодд, садясь на место водителя и заводя автомобиль.

— У волшебников, конечно, — Дирк как-то невпопад взмахнул руками, заваливаясь назад, когда машина поехала. — Как раз оттуда и пропала книга, непонятно каким образом оказавшись там, на дереве.

— Этот Элиот что, библиотекарь? — поинтересовался Тодд, внимательно глядя на приборную панель. Если ему случалось оказаться за рулем и за ними при этом никто не гнался, то ехать Тодд старался на максимально низкой скорости — чтобы успеть затормозить, если почувствует приближение приступа. Действительно, угробить и себя, и Дирка по неосторожности было бы верхом глупости: в их жизни и так было слишком много опасности, чтобы вот так подставляться.

— Не-а, он студент, — Дирк улыбался, глядя в окно, будто видел там что-то хорошее, хотя на улице снаружи не происходило ничего необычного. — А мы не смогли прочитать книгу, потому что не обладаем способностями к волшебству. Элиот так и сказал: «Даже жаль, что у тебя нет магических задатков». И знаешь, что я на это ответил?

— Понятия не имею, — немного зло бросил Тодд, оглядываясь на Дирка. Тот наклонился вперед, утыкаясь лбом в спинку водительского сиденья.

— Что мне и моих… способностей хватает. Всей этой ерунды с починкой Вселенной, — приглушенно сказал он, а затем поднял голову. — Кстати, книга и правда была связана с физикой. Теория магии… телекинеза или что-то вроде этого.

— Дирк, — почему-то Тодду вовсе не хотелось углубляться в тему магии прямо сейчас. Его беспокоило совсем другое. — Ты вообще заметил, что он с тобой… флиртовал?

— Как ты думаешь, сколько мне лет, десять? — усмехнулся Дирк. На мгновение Тодду показалось, что в его интонации проскользнула нотка возмущения. — Я с подросткового возраста живу сам, уж поверь, за это время я как-то научился определять, когда со мной флиртуют. Не понимаю, почему это тебя волнует.

— Просто это было неожиданно, — смутился Тодд, укоряя себя за то, что вообще ляпнул не подумав.

— Что на меня могут обратить внимание? — вот теперь голос Дирка звучал по-настоящему обиженно.

— Нет, я не об этом, — Тодду хотелось провалиться куда-нибудь в Вендимур, чтобы больше не продолжать этот крайне неудобный разговор, который он сам зачем-то начал. — Никогда не видел тебя пьяным, то есть мы все были не в себе под любовным заклятием, например, но это другое. Просто не знал, чего от тебя ожидать. Прости, это все вообще не мое дело.

— Я редко бываю пьяным, — серьезно сказал Дирк. — В этом состоянии я перестаю слышать Вселенную. Совсем. Очень неуютное ощущение. Представь, что у тебя отказал слух. Или ты временно ослеп. Или все это вместе.

— Знаешь, — Тодд был рад перевести тему. — Некоторые люди безо всяких особых способностей так устают от информационного потока, в котором мы каждый день варимся, что могут на месяц уехать куда-нибудь медитировать. Дать временный обет молчания, не читать новостей, ни с кем не общаться. Может, тебе тоже полезно было бы иногда выключаться, Дирк?

— Может, ты и прав, — пробормотал Дирк, прикрывая глаза и прислоняясь к двери машины. — Но я все равно чувствую себя очень странно… И весь мир кружится…

Остаток пути до Риджли они проехали в молчании: Дирк, казалось, задремал, по крайней мере, он не проявлял желания разговаривать, так и сидя с закрытыми глазами, и Тодд сосредоточился на дороге. Что ж, это уж точно было лучше, чем неловкие разговоры о личной жизни Дирка — раньше они вообще не поднимали подобных тем, и Тодд был явно не готов обсуждать это сейчас. В конце концов, Дирк взрослый человек и волен делать что ему угодно и с кем угодно.

Остановившись возле дома, Тодд заглушил мотор и обернулся назад.

— Уже приехали? — приоткрыв один глаз, спросил Дирк хрипло.

— Ты же помнишь, что мы не так уж и далеко живем, правда? — преувеличенно бодро отозвался Тодд. — Давай, вылезай и двигай в сторону своей квартиры. Или тебе помочь?

— Спасибо, я сам, — ответил Дирк и завозился в попытке открыть дверь машины. Раза с третьего у него это получилось, потом он даже вполне самостоятельно вышел наружу, чтобы почти сразу же упасть на задницу, удивленно хлопая глазами и оглядываясь по сторонам, будто был не в силах понять, как сюда попал.

Тодд никак не прокомментировал случившееся, просто молча помог ему подняться и, обхватив за талию, повел к входу в дом. Дирк все это время возмущенно и напряженно сопел, но больше не предпринимал попыток действовать самостоятельно и даже не возмущался. А еще он был жутко тяжелым и очень теплым, точнее — горячим, как печка. Тодд ощущал тепло его тела сквозь тонкую ткань рубашки: плечом, ладонью, которой обхватывал Дирка за пояс. Этот контакт ощущался неожиданно, до мурашек приятно, несмотря на совсем не располагающую к этому ситуацию.

— Надеюсь, завтра толпа волшебников с палочками наготове не придет стирать нам память, — сказал Тодд, пока они поднимались по лестнице.

— Они не пользуются палочками, — сказал Дирк с интонацией эксперта по магическому миру. — Просто заклинания и… всякие там штуки руками.

Он даже попытался изобразить правой рукой какой-то хитромудрый жест, сделав при этом такое сосредоточенное лицо, что Тодд не выдержал и рассмеялся, из-за чего они оба пошатнулись и чуть не упали.

Лицо Дирка на мгновение озарила шальная, хулиганская улыбка, а затем он снова углубился в себя, закрылся, явно что-то серьезно обдумывая. Последний раз Тодд видел его настолько тревожно-сосредоточенным еще во время расследования дела с пропавшим мальчиком, и тогда это не закончилось ничем хорошим. Оставалось надеяться, что сейчас это просто последствия опьянения, Дирк проспится и утром с ним все будет в порядке. Пока же он явно не собирался приходить в себя. Когда они дошли до квартиры, он просто стал возле стены, упираясь в нее лбом и всем своим видом изображая напряженное страдание.

— Тодд, прости, — пробормотал Дирк, так и не повернувшись к нему. — Я не хотел.

— Если ты не хотел напиваться, то и не нужно было, — ответил Тодд, яростно копаясь в карманах его брюк в поисках ключей. Найдя их, он с досадой отметил, что брелок зацепился за какую-то нить шва изнутри намертво.

— Я не об этом, — Дирк махнул рукой и пошатнулся. — За то, что испортил нашу дружбу.

— Что ты… Что ты несешь? — возмущённо спросил Тодд, дернув ключи и наконец выудив их на свет божий. Он надеялся, что теперь в кармане не образуется дырка.

— Тодд, — Дирк повернулся к нему и даже сделал попытку стать ровно. — Ты мне нравишься, ну то есть мы друзья, а если люди дружат, то определённо они друг другу симпатичны. Но я о другом нравишься, которое… Оно другое, — Дирк задумчиво моргнул. — Наверное, я даже влюблен в тебя, но об этом ты, наверное, уже догадался, иначе как бы я мог догадаться о том, что все испортил, кроме как по твоему резко изменившемуся поведению. А ты мог начать вести себя по-другому, только если я… все испортил? — Дирк с надеждой посмотрел на Тодда, будто ожидал, что тот поможет ему сформулировать мысль.

— Так, — Тодд повернул ключ в замке и, открыв дверь, втащил Дирка внутрь, приваливая спиной к стене. — Ты пьян и совершенно не соображаешь, что говоришь.

— Нет, я все прекрасно понимаю, — Дирк мотнул головой и медленно опустился на пол, глядя на Тодда виновато и отчаянно. — То есть я понимаю, что сделал что-то, что тебя оттолкнуло, но не знаю, что именно. Потому что ты… вдруг начал меня избегать. И если бы ты подсказал мне, что именно не так, может… я бы больше так себя не вел, и мы бы снова… Между нами все стало бы так же, как и раньше?

— Дирк, ты ничего такого не делал, просто, — Тодд запнулся, чувствуя себя совершенно растерянным. Меньшее, чего он ожидал, что пьяный Дирк вдруг будет признаваться ему в любви и вдобавок просить прощения за это. Немного подумав, Тодд опустился рядом с ним на колени. — Тебе действительно не за что извиняться, я вел себя странно не потому.

— Правда? — во взгляде Дирка было столько надежды, что Тодд почувствовал себя настоящей сволочью. Последнее время он так запутался в своих чувствах, а точнее попытке отгородиться от них, что совсем не подумал, как может отреагировать на это Дирк. С другой стороны, откуда ему вообще было знать?

— Правда, — решительно кивнул Тодд. Все вдруг стало так ясно и просто — проще, чем ему казалось раньше, только вот подобрать нужные слова никак не получалось, так что Тодд потянулся к Дирку, чтобы легко и осторожно поцеловать его в губы. Поцелуй получился странный — быстрый и смазанный. Тодд почувствовал, как Дирк напрягся, будто закаменел, и, кажется, даже перестал дышать. Губы его были мягкими, и пах он каким-то явно дорогим и вкусным алкоголем, а еще, конечно, собой, и Тодд тоже ощутил себя не совсем трезвым. Он быстро отстранился, чувствуя, как горят его щеки и как бешено колотится сердце.

— Тодд, что ты… — Дирк коснулся пальцами своих губ, словно не мог поверить в то, что произошло. Вид у него был такой же растерянный, как и тогда, возле больницы, когда Тодд пришел встретить его и сказать о том, что они по-прежнему друзья.

— Я могу повторить, если нужно, — сказал Тодд, легко касаясь его щеки и чувствуя, как Дирк прижимается к ладони, тянется за прикосновением. — Это, знаешь ли, не так просто сформулировать, если ты не выпил для храбрости.

Дирк просто прикрыл глаза и едва заметно кивнул, что вполне можно было расценивать как положительный ответ, так что Тодд потянулся за очередным поцелуем: более долгим и глубоким, на который Дирк уже отреагировал — сначала несмело, а затем все более уверенно целуя его в ответ. Это ощущалось вовсе не так, как под любовным заклятием. Лучше: более реально, ярко, по-настоящему. Впрочем, Дирк явно был дезориентирован, так что заходить дальше Тодд не планировал.

— Дирк, я думаю, нам нужно перенести все разговоры и не только разговоры на завтра, — сказал он, разрывая поцелуй. — Потому что мне вовсе не хочется…

— Что, пользоваться моим невменяемым состоянием? — Дирк улыбнулся краешком рта. — Я, конечно, выпил, но это не значит, что я не отдаю отчет в своих действиях.

— Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня чувствовать себя неловко, — пробормотал Тодд, поднимаясь и помогая Дирку встать. — Сейчас ты пойдешь спать, все остальное — утром.

— Ладно, — послушно кивнул Дирк, сжимая его ладонь так крепко, будто боялся потеряться по дороге до кровати. До которой они, естественно, дошли не сразу. Тодд так толком и не понял, сколько раз они останавливались, чтобы поцеловаться, и каким образом рубашка Дирка в результате оказалась расстегнутой. Не иначе здесь была задействована какая-то магия. Они, конечно, не являлись волшебниками, но что-то искрило между ними — сильное, почти осязаемое. Чары, из-за которых кружилась голова и оторваться друг от друга было совершенно невозможно. Тодд пришел в себя, когда кровать неожиданно сделала подсечку и ударила его под колени.

— Дирк, постой, — он уверенно отстранил от себя Дирка, взяв его за плечи. — Мы договорились, тебе нужно лечь спать. И мне, наверное, тоже.

— Ты пойдешь к себе? — спросил Дирк с некоторым разочарованием в голосе.

— Могу побыть с тобой, — ответил Тодд, ему действительно хотелось остаться с Дирком. — Если ты обещаешь постараться заснуть. Уверен, завтра ты будешь мне только благодарен.

— Знаешь, Тодд, — выдохнул Дирк, стаскивая с себя рубашку, и принялся расстегивать ремень. — Мне очень страшно, что все это я просто вижу во сне. Потому что раньше мне снилось… разное. Иногда. А потом я просыпался один.

— Я никуда не денусь, — пообещал Тодд, помогая усесться на кровать Дирку, запутавшемуся в собственных стянутых до колен брюках.

— Было бы здорово, — тот улыбнулся, не предпринимая больше никаких попыток разобраться с собственной одеждой. Так что Тодду пришлось его разуть, снять носки и стащить штаны, а затем укрыть Дирка одеялом. По-хорошему, его бы стоило отправить под прохладный душ, но на то, чтобы провернуть это, у Тодда не было никаких моральных сил. Вообще-то прохладный душ сейчас бы пригодился и самому Тодду, но он обещал быть рядом с Дирком, так что особого выбора у него не оставалось. Разве что отправиться туда вместе — и еще неизвестно, чем бы это закончилось. Поколебавшись с минуту, Тодд быстро разделся и забрался к Дирку под одеяло, несмело обнимая его со спины и устраиваясь поудобнее. Был еще совсем ранний вечер, так что Тодд рассчитывал полежать, пока Дирк не уснет, а потом… Что он будет делать потом, Тодд пока так и не решил. Дирк коротко выдохнул, повозился немного и, накрыв его руку своей, затих. Оказалось очень уютно вот так лежать вдвоем: за окном отдаленно шумел вечерний город, Дирк размеренно вдыхал и выдыхал, его волосы пахли шампунем и немного — сигаретным дымом. Шевелиться не хотелось, Тодд ощущал себя целиком и полностью на своем месте. Совершенно незаметно для себя, прислушиваясь к дыханию Дирка — теплого, расслабленного и наверняка уже видящего десятый сон — Тодд и сам отключился.

***  
Открыл глаза он уже утром: так рано, как не просыпался по собственной воле невероятно давно. За окном только-только начинал сереть рассвет, часы показывали пять пятнадцать, рядом, хмурясь во сне, сопел Дирк, который умудрился перетянуть на себя все одеяло и завернуться в него, словно в кокон.

Тодд зевнул и сел на кровати — он немного замерз без одеяла, но во всем остальном чувствовал себя просто отлично. Вопреки ожиданиям, после вчерашнего выяснения отношений с не совсем трезвым Дирком он не чувствовал себя неловко и не жалел о своих решениях. Скорее наоборот: казалось, с плеч свалился тяжелый груз, который он носил на себе последние несколько недель. Другое дело, что скажет, проснувшись, сам Дирк, но строить предположения казалось делом бестолковым, а будить его было бы совсем бесчеловечно. Тодд бы точно не сказал ничего хорошего, если бы его дергали в такую рань, да еще и после пьянки, так что он оделся и, тихо прикрыв дверь, пошел к себе. Пока Дирк отсыпался, он надеялся успеть принять душ и поесть: вчера в суматохе Тодд забыл даже пообедать, и теперь организм активно напоминал ему об этом острым чувством голода.

Он вернулся спустя полтора часа, застав Дирка сидящим на кровати и осоловело моргающим. Вид у него был растрепанный и немного зеленоватый.

— Как самочувствие? — поинтересовался Тодд, поймав полный явного облегчения взгляд Дирка. Наверное, нужно было оставить записку, чтобы он не волновался, но Тодд об этом не подумал.

— Голова болит, — поморщился Дирк и хрипло добавил: — И я думал, что ты… ушел. В смысле, совсем.

— Я принес тебе аспирин, — пояснил Тодд, направляясь на кухню, чтобы налить в стакан воды и бросить в нее пару шипучих таблеток. Когда он вернулся, Дирк улыбался: немного вымученно, но вполне искренне. — Вот, держи.

— Спасибо, — Дирк взял из его руки стакан и зажал в ладонях. — У меня тоже где-то был аспирин, вероятно, в аптечке, но я не уверен, что помню, куда ее засунул…

— Пей, — мягко сказал Тодд. — Должно полегчать. А еще тебе станет получше после душа. Проверенный способ.

Дирк едва заметно кивнул и быстро осушил стакан с водой.

— Хорошо, что у тебя есть опыт в таких вещах, — с серьезным видом сказал он, отставляя стакан и медленно поднимаясь. — А то я, кажется, не очень совместим с крепким алкоголем. Пожалуй, это вторая причина, почему я редко пью.

— Опыт в том, как напиваться, это какое-то очень сомнительное достижение, — пожал плечами Тодд. — Но во время гастролей с «Мексиканскими похоронами» случалось разное: порядочная альтернативная группа просто обязана иногда делать безумные вещи. Пить, просыпаться в помятом состоянии и ехать дальше. Но черт, как же я ненавидел эти состояния!

— И я тебя понимаю, — пробормотал Дирк, заходя в ванную. — Надеюсь, после душа я и правда перестану чувствовать себя так, будто вчера меня случайно сбила лошадь.

Пока Дирк был в ванной, Тодд взял на себя смелость похозяйничать на его кухне — отыскал в шкафу черный чай и заварил в большой желтой кружке с изображением котенка, добавил несколько ложек сахара, потому что Дирк любил послаще. Подумав, он сделал чай и себе, хотя и не был фанатом этого напитка. Но им с Дирком, вероятно, предстояло поговорить, так что Тодд не собирался сидеть как дурак с пустыми руками.

Дирк вышел из ванной аккурат тогда, когда чай уже заварился и был не смертельно горячим, но и не гадко-теплым. Тодд с трудом не поперхнулся, глядя на Дирка, потому что тот был голый и мокрый. То есть не совсем голый, конечно, ведь он даже потрудился надеть на себя трусы, и не совсем мокрый — просто волосы были еще влажные и на плечах блестело несколько капель воды. Зато теперь он и правда выглядел бодрее: улыбнулся Тодду немного неуверенно, прошлепал босыми ногами до стола и уселся за него, сложив перед собой руки.

— Я, конечно, уже чувствую себя почти живым, — констатировал Дирк, пригладив волосы и покосившись на чашку с недоверием. — Но боюсь, что чай может попроситься обратно, если я его выпью.

— Не попробуешь, не узнаешь, — сказал Тодд, бросая на него взгляд, полный ожидания. Замечал ли он раньше, что Дирк такой красивый, или это прозрение вчерашнего вечера?

— Ты помнишь все, что было вчера, Тодд? — осторожно поинтересовался Дирк, заглядывая в свою кружку, словно его собеседник прятался в ней, а затем спохватился и перевел взгляд на Тодда. — Хотя мне кажется, я должен был спросить что-то другое.

— Реплика вообще-то была моя, — Тодд не сдержал улыбку: волнение, которое он, оказывается, испытывал все это время, вдруг резко исчезло. — Но если нужно освежить тебе память…

— У меня нет амнезии, — быстро сказал Дирк и, сделав большой глоток чая, продолжил: — И я имел в виду то, что… я имел в виду. Все ведь в порядке? У нас с тобой?

— Смотря чего ты хочешь, — осторожно кивнул Тодд и на всякий случай взял его за руку. От контакта с чашкой ладонь Дирка была горячей, что только подогревало атмосферу волнующей неловкости между ними. В ответ на прикосновение Дирк сжал его пальцы в своих и, кажется, наконец расслабился.

— Всего? — Дирк пристально посмотрел на него и не отвел взгляд. — Но мы можем начать с чего-нибудь.

— Хороший план, — согласился Тодд, хотя все это вовсе не было планом. Что ж, им обоим явно придется поучиться говорить друг с другом более откровенно, чем сейчас. Потому что в эту минуту Тодд чувствовал себя угловатым подростком на первом свидании. Судя по всему, Дирк тоже, но держать его за руку и беззастенчиво рассматривать и родинки, и длинные светлые ресницы оказалось захватывающе.

— Я не совсем понимаю, от чего именно у меня сейчас кружится голова — от того, что ты держишь меня за руку, или от выпитого вчера, — прикрыв глаза, сказал Дирк с таким серьезным выражением лица, будто решал сложную холистическую загадку.

— Я бы тебе советовал снова прилечь, — сказал Тодд, ощущая, как волна тепла поднимается вверх по его руке, расслабляет плечи. — Человечество пока не придумало лучшего способа пережить похмелье, кроме как во сне. Или хотя бы просто лежа под одеялом.

— Если ты составишь мне компанию, — Дирк открыл глаза и с любопытством посмотрел на Тодда.

— Я вообще-то никуда не спешу, — пожал плечами он, решив, что сейчас явно не время упоминать о том, в каком состоянии они вчера оставили офис. — Разве что ты хочешь срочно найти новое дело.

— Вряд ли то, чего я хочу, связано с каким бы то ни было делом, — Дирк встал, с явной неохотой отпуская его руку, и пошел в комнату.

Тодд последовал за ним, гадая, собираются ли они просто пообниматься или… не просто пообниматься, и стоит ли ему раздеваться. В результате он стянул с себя джинсы и, оставшись в одних трусах и футболке, забрался под одеяло. Дирк уже устроился на своей половине кровати, где лежал повернувшись на бок и даже прикрыв веки.

— Уже спишь? — спросил Тодд, обнимая его. Все было почти как вчера, только вот за окном стояло раннее утро, а Дирк явно бодрствовал.

— Нет, — пробормотал он, прижимаясь теснее. — Просто от света глазам немного нехорошо.

Тодд чувствовал, как под ладонью быстро бьется сердце Дирка, как часто вздымается его грудь на вдохах. Его собственное сердце тоже колотилось как бешеное, так что вряд ли им обоим удалось бы сейчас заснуть.

— Пожалуй, здесь и правда слишком светло, — сказал Тодд, запоздало отвечая на последнюю реплику Дирка, и встал, чтобы подойти к окну и отрегулировать жалюзи. Когда в комнате стало немного темнее и яркий утренний свет перестал резать глаза, Тодд обернулся к кровати: Дирк уже перекатился на другой бок и лежал подперев голову ладонью.

— Если тебе интересно, то я даже почистил зубы, — с улыбкой сказал он, наблюдая за тем, как Тодд подходит ближе.

— Ни минуты в тебе не сомневался, — ответил Тодд, стягивая футболку и опускаясь рядом с ним на кровать. Казалось, Дирк ждет от него какого-то действия, подтверждения намерений, и Тодд даже почти не волновался, потянувшись к его губам. У поцелуя был вкус зубной пасты, сладкого чая и совсем немного — вчерашнего алкоголя, что, впрочем, вряд ли могло остановить Тодда. Дирк ответил сразу же — поначалу нетерпеливо, порывисто, словно Тодд сейчас передумает и сбежит отсюда куда подальше.

Потом он немного успокоился, сменив темп на более плавный, неторопливый, и Тодд охотно поддался ему, сладко млея от каждого легкого прикосновения губ и медленных, изучающих ласк — Дирк гладил его шею и плечи, проводил ладонью вдоль позвоночника, и Тодд вслепую, одними кончиками пальцев изучал его в ответ, ловил, запоминал ответную реакцию.

То, как Дирк вздрагивает и постанывает в поцелуй, если зарыться пальцами в его волосы, как прижимается сильнее, если погладить поясницу. А еще он был горячий, в буквальном смысле горячий — губы, ладони, напряженный член, который Тодд ощущал своим бедром. Было немного неожиданно и лестно, что Дирк так возбужден из-за него, из-за Тодда, из-за того, что они целуются и держат друг друга в объятиях. Впрочем, этого Тодду было уже мало, так что он, не разрывая поцелуя, протянул руку вниз и крепко обхватил пальцами сквозь ткань трусов крупный, твердый член Дирка. Поймал губами тихий, удовлетворенный стон, ослабил хватку, проводя раскрытой ладонью от основания к головке.

Дирк на мгновение углубил поцелуй, а затем отстранился, тяжело дыша и глядя перед собой затуманенным, расфокусированным взглядом.

— Все в порядке? — на всякий случай поинтересовался Тодд, замирая, но не убирая руку. Дирк не выглядел недовольным, скорее наоборот. Цвет его лица уже не был таким бледным, как полчаса назад — теперь на щеках проступал едва заметный румянец, а глаза завораживающе блестели.

— О, да, — выдохнул Дирк и уткнулся Тодду в плечо, одновременно подаваясь бедрами вперед и потираясь членом о его ладонь. — Просто очень много ощущений. Но я не против продолжить.

Тодд тоже был только за, особенно когда Дирк скользнул рукой под резинку его трусов и обхватил член теплой ладонью. Он двигал рукой медленно, но уверенно — так, будто точно знал, как Тодду нравится, как ему хочется прямо сейчас.

— Блядь, — со стоном констатировал Тодд, когда он ускорил темп и сжал пальцы немного сильнее.

— Я же говорю, — казалось, Дирк самодовольно улыбается ему в плечо.

— Мне кажется, — Тодд потянул его белье вниз. — Что трусы на нас сейчас совершенно лишние.

— Сложно не согласиться, — Дирк поднял голову, встречаясь с ним взглядом, и отстранился, чтобы снять свои. Тодд последовал его примеру, и они пару раз столкнулись коленями, с легким смущением улыбаясь друг другу, как люди, оказавшиеся в одной постели в первый раз.

— И что теперь будем делать? — поинтересовался Тодд, поворачиваясь к нему и изучающе скользя по телу взглядом: сверху вниз и обратно. Дирк был красивым, и член у него был красивым — крупным и ровным, с аккуратной темно-розовой головкой. Тодд машинально облизнул губы и перевел взгляд на его лицо.

— Мы же решили, что начнем с… чего-нибудь? Например, мне бы хотелось тебя сейчас потрогать, — Дирк смотрел на него с легким нетерпением во взгляде, будто бы не мог дождаться этого.

Не то чтобы Тодд не представлял, что в принципе можно делать дальше, но его опыт с парнями был весьма ограниченным. К тому же сейчас рядом находился не просто какой-то симпатичный незнакомец, который решил отсосать ему в туалете ночного клуба. Это был Дирк, и хотелось, чтобы с ним все было по-другому, с ним все уже ощущалось иначе. Более остро, волнующе. И Тодд подумал, что согласен на любой из вариантов, который тот предложит, так что вместо ответа просто притянул Дирка к себе, вовлекая в глубокий поцелуй — долгий, тягучий, долгожданный.

Дирк забросил на него одну ногу, так что теперь их бедра и их члены тесно соприкасались: так горячо, так интимно, что кружилась голова, будто это у Тодда сейчас было похмелье, будто похмелье передается через объятия или воздушно-капельным путем. Дирк разорвал поцелуй и мягко лизнул его в губы, поцеловал в шею, потерся щекой о плечо и откинулся назад, шаря под подушкой.

— Вот, — провозгласил он несколько секунд спустя, взмахнув рукой с зажатым в ней красным тюбиком.

— Что это? — на выдохе спросил Тодд, качнув бедрами и моргнув. — Дежурный лубрикант?

— Чтобы не натирать мозоли на руках долгими одинокими вечерами, — пояснил Дирк крайне смущенно. — А вовсе не для того, для чего ты подумал, хотя, конечно, смотря что ты подумал…

— Дирк, прекрати, — прервал его Тодд, мягко гладя по боку, спине, опуская руку ниже, чтобы сжать в ладони упругую ягодицу. — Я ничего ужасного не представлял, я вообще сейчас плохо соображаю.

— Ладно, — Дирк улыбнулся, выдавливая гель на ладонь, бросил быстрый взгляд на Тодда, который с отчаянной, усиливающей возбуждение ясностью представлял, как Дирк дрочит себе, раскинувшись на этой кровати, крепко зажмурив глаза и сдерживая стоны. Или наоборот, вовсе не сдерживая стоны, а выкрикивая в момент оргазма какие-нибудь дурацкие ругательства.

— Тодд, — негромко позвал Дирк, глядя ему в глаза, и обхватил скользкой, прохладной от смазки ладонью их члены, провел рукой вверх и вниз. Тодд закусил губу и накрыл его ладонь своей, сжимая чуть сильнее, задавая темп. Они удивительно быстро синхронизировались, подаваясь навстречу друг другу и двигая переплетенными пальцами в одном ритме. Тодд с жадностью переводил взгляд с их блестящих от смазки членов на самого Дирка, его напряженные мышцы на руках, четко очерченные ореолы сосков, ключицы, линию челюсти, приоткрытый в едва уловимых стонах рот. Кончал Дирк тоже тихо, запрокинув голову и быстро моргая, отчаянно искренний и открытый в этот момент. Было так жарко и мокро, и член Дирка так горячо пульсировал между их телами и пальцами, что Тодд совершенно неожиданно кончил следом, несдержанно и непристойно застонав и почувствовав, как темнеет перед глазами.

— Знаешь, я чувствую себя уже намного лучше, — доверительно сообщил Дирк, когда Тодд немного отдышался и открыл глаза.

— Запомню на будущее, что секс помогает тебе от похмелья, — кивнул Тодд. Он бы с удовольствием еще повалялся и пообнимался с Дирком, таким расслабленным и медлительным сейчас, но им обоим нужно было в душ.

Впрочем, озвучить очевидное он не успел — в кармане брошенных на пол джинсов громко зазвонил мобильный. Дирк с улыбкой кивнул в сторону источника звука: мол, давай, бери, вдруг там что-то интересное. Но так просто Тодд сдаваться не собирался — поднявшись и выудив мобильный из кармана, он вернулся в кровать и только потом принял звонок. Это была Фара.

— Надеюсь, я тебя не разбудила, — сказала она самым серьезным тоном, на который была способна. Хотя Тодд не исключал, что ему просто показалось. В любом случае Фара действительно не звонила бы просто так с утра пораньше.

— Нет, совсем нет, я как раз собирался вставать, — сказал он, потому что это была правда.

— Я приехала раньше, чем планировала, и по дороге заглянула в офис, — осторожно начала она, и желудок Тодда сжался. Он прекрасно помнил, в каком состоянии вчера все осталось в детективном агентстве, и теперь в панике придумывал, что сказать.

— Я все объясню, — с тоской сказал Тодд, бросив выразительный взгляд на притихшего Дирка и прошептав одними губами «это Фара». В ответ Дирк испуганно округлил глаза и прижал ладони ко рту. Получилось немного театрально, но вполне соответствовало ситуации.

— Даже не знаю, что сказать, — задумчиво продолжила Фара. — Судя по идеальному порядку, вас с Дирком подменили инопланетяне или случилось еще что-то похуже. Вам было настолько скучно? И где вы умудрились найти дело о лабиринте ужасов? Я тогда лично перерыла весь офис, а документы как сквозь землю провалились.

— Я тебе… потом все расскажу, — выдавил из себя Тодд, окончательно сбитый с толку. Может, они проснулись в другой реальности? Попали в параллельный мир?

— Ну, я сейчас домой, а потом вернусь лишь к обеду, — ответила Фара. На заднем фоне было слышно, как закрывается входная дверь офиса. — Но с вами точно все хорошо? Потому что идеальный порядок — это действительно самое странное, что я видела с тех пор, как мы открылись.

— Точно, — заверил ее Тодд. Дирк уже давно придвинулся к нему поближе и наклонил голову к телефону, чтобы понять, что говорит Фара. — Рад, что ты вернулась.

— А я как рада, — фыркнула она. — Встречи с родней — это то еще удовольствие, лучше уж инопланетяне.

Попрощавшись с Фарой, Тодд отложил телефон в сторону и вопросительно посмотрел на призадумавшегося Дирка. По-прежнему голого, растрепанного и какого-то необычайно умиротворенного. Тодд решил, что если они и проснулись в другой реальности, то в какой-то уж очень неплохой.

— Думаю, это Мона, — заявил Дирк, резко садясь на кровати. — И все потому, что моя идея про тимбилдинг сработала.

— Ты уверен, что она смогла бы привести офис в такое состояние, чтобы Фара была в восторге? — засомневался Тодд. Фара сортировала ручки по цветам, дела — по алфавиту, а чашку ставила на стол только ручкой в левую сторону. Непросто было удовлетворить ее внутреннего педанта.

— Ну, разве что она сама стала Фарой. А она могла.

— Слушай, — Тодд тоже сел, а затем с удовольствием потянулся. — Как думаешь, Мона могла бы так делать почаще?

— Спросишь такое. Это даже ей самой неизвестно. Кстати, я хочу есть.

— Как раз хотел поговорить с тобой про это. Не знаю как у тебя, а у меня деньги заканчиваются. И за последнее дело мы наверняка ничего, кроме твоей головной боли, не заработали, да?

— Дело, — пробормотал Дирк, нахмурившись, и покачал головой. — Точно! Его ведь зовут Элиот!

— Спасибо, Дирк, я с первого раза запомнил, — кивнул Тодд, не в силах скрыть недовольство от упоминания вчерашнего визитера.

— Твои проявления ревности очень милы, — Дирк задорно улыбнулся и быстро, пока Тодд не успел возмутиться в ответ, спросил: — Помнишь кролика?

— Какого еще кролика? — не сразу понял тот.

— Того, говорящего, которого ты видел в Бергсберге, — Дирк возбужденно взмахнул руками. — Кролика, который передавал послание от некоего Элиота.

— Точно, — встрепенулся Тодд. Он и правда уже забыл об этом случае, тем более Дирк ему тогда не поверил. — Но ты же сказал, что говорящих кроликов не бывает?

— Видимо, я ошибся, — Дирк легко пожал плечами. — А ты был прав. Это часть дела, только не того дела, которое было связано с пропавшим мальчиком, а дела, связанного с Элиотом. Наверняка тем самым, которого мы встретили вчера, потому что ты же знаешь, что совпадений не бывает, а вероятность увидеть кролика, который умеет говорить и знает Элиота, а потом встретить самого Элиота — волшебника, связанного со странной магической книгой…

— Дирк! — прервал его размышления вслух Тодд. — Книга же нашлась и вернулась куда надо. Дело закрыто.

— Наверняка это все просто часть какой-то большей головоломки, суть которой нам откроется в будущем, — не задумываясь ответил Дирк. — И тогда мы узнаем, при чем здесь кролик.

— Вот блядь, — констатировал Тодд, откидываясь обратно на кровать. Действительно, все это мало походило на совпадение. Возможно, где-то такое и случалось, но только не в их жизни, только не с Дирком. Так что можно было не переживать: реальность была их, родная. Та самая.

— Мне послышалось или в твоем голосе прозвучал восторг? — спросил Дирк, едва сдерживая смех.

— Послышалось, — проворчал Тодд. — С какой стати ему там взяться?

— Потому что ты, например, в восторге? — не унимался он.

— Ладно, ладно, я в полном восторге, — согласился Тодд и поднял вверх ладони в знак капитуляции.

— Отлично. Я первый в душ! — с этими словами Дирк, не дожидаясь ответа, довольно резво вскочил с кровати и, сверкнув голым задом, направился в ванную.

Когда за дверью зашумела вода, Тодд закрыл глаза и удовлетворенно вздохнул. Жизнь казалась удивительно правильной и удивительно безумной одновременно. В ней был Дирк, говорящие кролики, летающие книги и фиолетовые людоеды.

Все так, как нужно.

И да — Тодд был в полном восторге.


End file.
